Unfinished Business
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: Katherine Piece tried to end it all. When Stefan broke her fall she realized she had some unfinished business that she needed to take care of and Katherine's not one to let things slide.


The Vampire Diaries is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

Katherine peered anxiously into the magnified mirror, carefully checking her roots for telltale signs of grey. Satisfied, she turned her attention to her eyebrows. One quick pluck of a stray hair and they were perfect. She was miffed that she had to use a magnifying mirror but she realized that her eyesight was gradually changing and not for the better.

Next she artistically applied a lush red lipstick, and then drew back her lips to expose her teeth looking for stray red smears. She had bleached them last week and they were still a brilliant white. She practiced progressively wider smiles, confirming that her missing tooth didn't show. Lashes were carefully lengthened and thickened. At least her warm complexion still needed no enhancement though she frowned, not knowing how much longer she could get away without powder.

She quickly caught herself and smoothed her expression. She had begun to notice fine lines between her brows and she immediately massaged the skin with a gentle finger.

A quick check of her nails and it was time to move to the full length mirror. This was the only piece of furniture she had added to the rented room. It was an indispensable part of her routine. She turned first this way and then that way, smoothing a line here, adjusting something there. She used a hand mirror to view her back. She was very careful with her clothes now since she couldn't compel such expensive pieces anymore.

She slipped into her red soled heels with the meticulous treatment reserved for one's most precious possession. The way things were going she would never get another pair.

One last look . . . one last pep talk . . . one deep breath to ground herself and she left. She had arranged to meet Stefan at a diner within walking distance of her room. The bus was just too humiliating and she couldn't afford to buy a car.

She stepped cautiously, avoiding pebbles and uneven surfaces. One more indignity on top of all the others she had to endure. . those high, high heels she loved now hurt her feet.

Katherine entered the diner and stood off to the side, out of the traffic flow going in and out of the door. She pressed up against the wall, hands behind her back. Her eyes scanned the tables and then the booths until she spotted him.

The fact that he didn't spot her first spoke volumes. An unaware vampire was a deeply distracted vampire. His eyes were unfocused, hair disheveled, and his lips slightly parted as if muttering to himself. His long fingers tightly clenched a coffee cup.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed by an image from the past. The crowded noisy restaurant faded and she saw again that bright young man, with the broad shoulders and narrow waist, who greeted her carriage in 1864. He was correctly and fashionably attired as both benefited a gentleman and to show respect for a visitor to his family. She saw again the welcoming happy smile on his handsome face; green eyes alight with admiration as he caught sight of her. He was so filled with youth and hope, so eager to meet the future.

The vision faded and she saw the face, just as handsome but somehow different. The boyishness was gone. The eyes were careworn and tired. He was carelessly dressed. A tight tee shirt, a little frayed around the neck. A leather jacket and she assumed jeans and boots. The broad shoulders were just as muscular but slightly hunched as if bowed from the weight of his troubles. An air of misery hung over him.

A sharp pain pieced her heart at the realization that she had played a significant part in this change in him. She savagely blinked back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

She had never wanted him to suffer.

As if sensing her scrutiny his eyes slowly focused on her. A half smile of acknowledgement briefly eased the tension in his face. She smiled broadly and walked confidently towards him, part of her relishing the admiring stares of the patrons, both male and female, while the insecure part of her wondered for just how much longer she would merit their attention. How much longer before they dismissed her as just another aging woman, not worthy of even a sideways glance?

She gracefully slid in the opposite side of the booth from him.

"You look like hell." She commented.

"Is that why you asked for this meeting? To let me know, I look how I feel?" His voice was lackluster, holding no real curiosity. He was just making conversation.

She didn't respond, just pointedly looked at the untouched cup of coffee with the congealed scum ring on the inside of the rim.

He waited a moment and then tried again. "Why the meeting?"

"Unfinished business." Katherine replied. Stefan waited in vain for her to elaborate.

He seemed to shake himself then and said with a tad more liveliness. "You look good." He picked up a spoon and stirred the coffee more to occupy himself then because he had any intention of drinking it.

Katherine nodded. "I have to work at it but I can still pull it off."

The waitress came over then with a menu but Katherine waved it away. "Bring a cup of coffee and a cup of tea and two pieces of hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream."

"I don't wa . . " Stefan was interrupted.

"Yes, you do. I'll finish whatever you can't eat." Katherine insisted.

She pushed the cold cup of coffee away from Stefan as if it was something nasty. "Take that away please."

The waitress smirked as she wrote the order. "That's what I like. A girl with an appetite."

"Not afraid of getting fat?" Stefan quizzed her.

"With all the things I have to be afraid of, getting fat is really not high on the list." Katherine tossed her curls scornfully.

Stefan nodded. "Guess you're right about that."

Neither one made an effort to speak after that but it was a surprisingly companionable silence.

Katherine glanced at him from time to time. She itched to push a stray lock of Stefan's hair back to where it belonged. She finally gave in to the urge, surprising him. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You used to care a lot about your hair." Her explanation was met with a shrug.

"I used to care about a lot of things."

The waitress interrupted them, deftly sliding their orders in front of them.

Katherine fixed his tea exactly the way he liked it and then her coffee. He watched, bemused, as she performed her little domestic routine.

"Drink." She urged as she dug into her pie with gusto.

He did as he was told, sipping his hot tea, watching fascinated as she scooped ice cream on her pie, forked a piece, and popped it into her mouth, closing her eyes in enjoyment.

It intrigued him so much, he tried a piece.

"Don't force yourself to eat it." She waved her fork at him. "I'll be able to finish it."

Since he feared losing an eye to the wildly waving utensil he ceased trying to eat and just watched as she devoured her pie and then attacked his. He cupped the hot tea enjoying the heat.

A thought struck him. "How did you know how I liked my tea?"

She stopped eating. "I told you. I've always kept track of you."

Apparently his face expressed his disbelief because she immediately challenged. "Don't believe me? I checked up on you a minimum of once a year."

"Really?" His tone was a fine mixture of skepticism and scorn.

"You looked really good when you danced naked in the Trevi fountain. Lexi was very appreciative." Katherine's mouth twisted with distaste when she mentioned Lexi's name.

"I felt bad for you when Damon stabbed her. " She shrugged. "I didn't care for the wench but I know you did." She took a scoop of ice cream and licked it off her fork.

"You were lucky Klaus took away your memories. Mikael would have killed you to get information about his children if he thought you knew anything. I had hoped to get the Original witch's necklace but you got there before me."

Stefan's eyebrows rose.

Katherine smirked. "Need more proof? I can go on and on." She waved her fork in the air for emphasis.

He shook his head. "Okay, you checked in on me. So what?"

"Do you know that I can't remember Nadia's father?"

Stefan blinked, totally confused by the direction the conversation had taken. For a moment he wondered if he had blacked out and missed something.

She pursed her lips as she reflected. "The man I ruined my life for. Destroyed my family for. Can't remember his voice. His face isn't clear. Don't remember his touch." She mused silently for a moment, staring at her last piece of pie as if she expected it to provide an explanation.

She polished it off, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and sat back with a sigh.

He watched her face intently.

"I don't even remember how many men I've been with." She grimaced. "I've used sex to get so many things; information, gifts, favors." A little laugh escaped her. "Clothes . . . Sometimes for fun."

She shrugged. "I cared for a few . . .Elijah . . Damon."

She caught and held his eyes. "You . . I remember everything. I remember your touch. Your smell. Your taste. I know how you wore your hair through the years. I remember how good you look in a tux . . in uniform . . in a suit . . naked."

She leaned forward, pressing a finger against his chest. "I remember the night you died. I kissed you and promised you we would be together again. I promised myself we'd be together again. It's a promise I want to keep."

He looked stunned. "Kath . . " He started and then stopped.

He steepled his hands and buried his face in them.

She pulled them away forcing them to the table.

"We can help each other." His lips parted as if he would speak but she shushed him with a finger to his lips and rushed on.

"You are still having nightmares. No, don't try to deny it. I see it in your eyes. You're not sleeping. I can tell."

He looked away, face troubled.

Katherine reached a hand out to gently turn his face to her. "You're trapped. If you can't sleep you need more blood and if you have more blood you run the risk of not being able to stop. I can help you. I've proven that."

When he just looked at her, she said. "I want to help you."

"Why? What do you get out of this?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm dying Stefan." She forestalled his objection. "It's a reality. I've accepted it. But I want to go out on my terms." She emphasized. "My terms."

"It's my last chance to be with you. I know you have a hard time accepting it but I loved you from the moment I saw you. I always meant to be with you once things got settled." She gave a harsh laugh. "Yeah, settled." She frowned. "Well, I met my daughter. I never thought I would find her. My only other unfinished business is you."

The look on his face made her add. "Why should I lie Stefan? I have nothing to lose? Why can't you believe that you're worthy of love? How did you get so damaged?"

He had clasped his hands tightly in front of him, as if squeezing them would relieve his agitation. Katherine studied his hands as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. She reached over and touched them, as if discovering them all over again. She loosened them and took one in her hand, running her fingers over his, feeling the calluses, the rough knuckles. Once again she felt something pierce her heart, but this was a pang of longing, remembering the feel of those hands on her body.

"Tell me what you get out of this? Katherine Pierce does nothing unless she gets something." He accused.

"I get you Stefan. I get to be with someone I want to be with just because I want it. Not because I have a plan. Not because I need an edge. Just because I love you. After five hundred plus years I get to be with the one I love."

He looked deep into her eyes and this time he was the one transported back to another time. He saw again the uncertain, vulnerable Katherine thrown off balance by his confession of love the night of the Founder's Ball.

His face reflected his uncertainty and Katherine gave him time to consider her words, knowing he would struggle with them; that he faced a battle within himself to once again trust.

She watched as his face changed, reflecting his varying stages of indecision, reluctant hope and finally a cautious acceptance.

Katherine didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let it go with a puff.

He gave a wry smile as he hesitantly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you believe I once thought you were an angel?" His eyes held a twinkle she hadn't seen in years and that along with the dry humor in his voice convinced her this would work.

Katherine answered with a laugh that was so full of mischief Stefan groaned. "I'll be your guardian angel . . . except in bed." She winked. "I'm the devil in bed."

"What am I getting myself into?" He mock complained.

She turned serious. "I hope your salvation. It's time to leave this place and build new memories."

The waitress flew by dropping the check on the table, spouting by rote. "Hope everything was okay."

Stefan stood abruptly, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a twenty. He threw it on the table and then offered his hand to Katherine.

She smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

She nestled herself under his arm and placed one foot exactly in front of the other so she swayed her hip into him with every step.

He headed them towards his car. Secure now, she couldn't help herself**. **"Since I am dying we should go someplace exceptionally nice. You can compel us into the best suite in New York. The restaurants are fantastic in that town."

He shook his head, chuckling. "Any more requests?"

Using her most coaxing tone she cajoled. "And I'll need new clothes. I've worn these clothes For . Ever. And shoes. The soles on these are just shot."

He kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her. "Of course, Katherine Pierce always gets what she wants."

She stopped short and he stopped with her. She grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes. "What Katherine Pierce wants is Stefan Salvatore."

He assured her. "Anything my angel wants, she'll get."

He reached in to kiss her and she eagerly met him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She intended to live a lifetime with him in her remaining months.

~ FIN ~


End file.
